Kittens and Ladybugs
by TangerineSlices
Summary: A drabble series focusing on Adrienette and Marichat. And possibly the other half of the love square.
1. Earfull (adrienette)

He was staring at her again and she didn't know why. Was there something on her face? In her teeth?

She glanced at Alya for support, but her friend had been suspiciously inconvenienced by Nino across the courtyard, arms waving animatedly.

Marinett's eyes flicked back to him as he watched her. His face was contorted in concentration, eyes squinting and mouth puckering as he seemed to consider something. And despite the silly expression, he was still gorgeous. The heat rising to her cheeks was not helping her in the slightest as his gaze seemed to only grow more focused, zeroing in on her blush.

Maybe if she tried to duck behind a wall, or a chair, or heck, even Ivan, he would stop. But she didn't want him to stop. But she didn't want him looking at her so intensely either.

"Tikki," she pleaded through the side of her mouth. "What do I do, he's staring again!"

Quiet giggling was her only answer.

She panicked. "Tikki!"

"Just talk to him!" she encouraged from Marinett's hip, poking her through the thin material.

"I can't!" She whined. She glanced back up to see that he had finally turned away from her, head looking down like he was searching for something in his bag.

"Just go for it Marinette!"

She bit her fingernail nervously as she rocked in place, unsure of what to do. Was it hot in here? She tugged at her collar to try and cool herself off, but that only made goosebumps rise on her skin. Oh boy, who turned off the sun? She gulped loudly.

Something pinched her hip and she squeaked. "Tikki!" She hissed.

Her friend only giggled.

"Fine! I'll go." She took a deep breath and urged her stiff legs to move. If anyone had been watching, she was sure they would have mistaken her for the Tin Man. With every rusty step, she slowly made her painful crawl towards him.

"Hi A-Adrien!" She said a little too loudly.

His head whipped up towards her, surprised. When he realized who it was, his shoulders immediately relaxed, whole body leaning casually back into the chair. "Hey, Marinette." The smirk creeping on his face reminded her of someone but she couldn't quite place who.

She rocked on her feet, not sure what she had wanted to say. "So…"

"So?" He quirked an eyebrow.

Tikki nudged her encouragingly. "So. I've been, um, meaning to ask you something."

He waited for her to continue.

"Uh," she laughed. "Well, you see, I've been meaning to ask you…"

"Ask me…"

"Why, exactly, have you been, um, staring at me? For the past week?" She finally managed to squeeze out, shutting her eyes tightly. Oh God she was going to die right here. Please. Let an Akuma attack her right now. Anything to get her out of this. Why had she walked up to him?

When no response came, she slowly opened an eye and looked at him. The grin on his face felt like a punch to the gut. That was Chat's grin.

She blinked, trying to get rid of the image. He couldn't be, she had already denied it. She had told Alya that she had been wrong.

"Adrien?"

"Oh, um," he coughed into his hand. "Ah, well. I just couldn't help but notice…" He glanced at her, eyes flickering over her face then pausing on something. "Your earrings!"

Unconsciously, she reached to cover them, twisting them nervously. "My earrings?"

"Yeah! I just, I never noticed you wore them," he said, rubbing his neck. A nervous habit of his she had noticed. It was something Chat did too.

She frowned. "I've been wearing them all semester."

"Oh," he laughed. "Guess I never noticed?" His relaxed posture from earlier had vanished, suddenly stiff as he fidgeted in his chair.

"Is something wrong?" She asked him.

"I didn't mean to stare at you!" He blurted. "It was just, I don't know, neat, I guess? It was just a little detail I never noticed about you. Kinda like your freckles–" He slapped a hand over his mouth, face reddening.

She blushed right back. "Oh," she said, simply.

"I didn't mean for that to sound so creepy."

"No! No, no you're fine! Not creepy at all! Just…um, sweet?"

He nodded awkwardly. "Okay. Cool."

God, could this conversation get anymore embarrassing.

"I just wanted to let you know," he said after a while, glancing up at her. "That I think your earrings look pretty cool."

"Oh. Thanks," she said, hands fumbling behind her back and doing as much as she could to keep the blush from getting worse. It didn't work.

Now people would mistake her for Nathanaël.

"Yeah, they're pretty int-ear-esting." He smiled up at her, shedding a bit of his nervousness.

Did he…? No, he'd never do that. Must have been a mistake, slip of the tongue.

"Thanks again." She smiled at him. "That's real endearing."

Something sparked in his eye and he was suddenly grinning wickedly at her. "End _ear_ ing?"

Oh no. He had. He went there.

"You did not just–"

"I didn't what, my–" he coughed again. "Marinette."

She squinted at him.

"I just wanted to compliment your app _ear_ ance."

"Adrien," She warned.

"I'm not saying you look t-ear-able!" he laughed.

"Adrien!" That last one had been the worst one yet.

"Don't get so ear-itated, Princess!" Now he was laughing wholeheartedly and she couldn't believe her ears (no pun intended!). One, Adrien was laughing so freely and she hadn't heard him laugh like this in such a long time and two, he had called her Princess.

He. Had. Called. Her. Princess.

She gaped at him until his laughter subsided. His eyes were as big as saucers as he finally realized what he said.

"Um."

She breathed in deeply–

"I can explain."

and yelled as she ditched the courtyard, knocking anybody and everybody out of her way.

* * *

lmao this is so dumb pff.


	2. Warm (marichat)

this is suuuuppperrr short, but i don't really have anything else atm :/

* * *

Her skin is warm against his suit, heating up his torso like he's holding the sun in his arms. The press of her cheek on his shoulder makes him want to shake because he is holding something so precious, but he manages to hug her tightly without a single tremble.

She has so much faith in him not to break her and it baffles him. His whole being overflows with bad luck and tragedy and yet she lies in his arms without a second thought.

He nuzzles her hair as he whispers, "You're too good for me."

It's odd, those words coming from Chat Noir's lips. Usually he was a jokester, so unserious unlike Adrien. He cringes inwardly, afraid he may have scared her off.

Instead, she lightly slaps him on his arm and huffs. "Give yourself some credit, Kitty. You're worth more than you think."

At those words he cradles her closer, his own personal sun. Her arms grip tighter in response and he feels at peace with her there. Safe.

And yet, in this moment it is as if she could break him. He's given his heart for her to watch over and she could do away with it if she ever chose to. But that's okay because he trusts her.

And she trusts him.

He kisses the crown of her head. "I love you," he murmurs into her curling hair.

She kisses his shoulder, light and warm. "I know." She pulls away to look at him, watching him with eyes made up of the warmest oceans. The stars on her skin crinkle when she smiles. Her lips are soft against his and he melts into her. She pulls away one last time to whisper, "I love you too."


	3. Sleep on it (ladynoir)

"But I can afford it!"

"I don't _care!"_

"It's really not even that expensive!"

"So what? Find something else!"

They're arguing around the Akuma victim, Shuteye or Sleep-a-Wink or Twenty Winks or _whatever_ his name is, completely ignoring his tirade and drawn out monologue, and to be honest, she could really do without this. School's been hard for the past few weeks what with finals coming up and all and she has a lot of studying left to do. Especially physics.

She shuddered.

 _Ugh, physics._

"But-" His argument is cut off when he dashes into an alleyway, avoiding the onset of pillows coming at him.

She ducks as a miscellaneous pillow comes flying in her direction and shouts over her shoulder, "I don't care how well off you are, I don't want an expensive Christmas present!"

Chat jumps out from behind a boutique and charges towards Beauty Sleep or Sleep Tight or whatever and tries to claw at the sleeping mask over his eyes, just barely missing and quickly rolling away onto his feet before the next pillow knocks him out.

"I'm gonna lose sleep over that mistake," he says as he uses his staff to leap over Put-to-Sleep.

"That wasn't even organic," Sleep-Like-a-Rock howls with rage.

And she has to agree that it hadn't been his best work, but she defends him anyway. "Shut up!" She hollers.

Chat seems to ignore the insult and continues on with on their argument. "But I want to get you something special! We've been partners for a year now!"

She bolts for Chat and quickly yanks him away by the tail to drag him behind a building.

"Will you stop ignoring me!" Big Sleep shouts indignantly. "Sure, I want to go to sleep and ignore the rest of the world, but that doesn't mean you get to do the same to me! This is completely unfair."

He's a few buildings away, so Ladybug takes this small moment to turn towards her partner. "I understand where you're coming from, but I don't need a fancy present or anything. Being my partner is enough."

He pouts. "But I want to show you how much I appreciate you."

"And I get that, but-"

The bricks across from them explode into a pile of feathers.

"Found you!"

She hears Chat sneeze she's quickly flying up in the air and muttering angrily to herself about how stupid it was that Sleepy Head could somehow even _see_ them through a sleeping mask.

"Chat, get his stupid mask already!"

"Working on it!" He shouts from a few feet below her and she sees him sailing over Sleep-it-Off, arm outstretched for the item, claws only just snagging it.

He lets out a triumphant shout before his momentum pulls him back towards the ground and he hits the cobblestones with a hard thud.

"Chat?" She calls out worriedly.

He gives her a pathetic thumbs up before shakily sitting up and ripping the mask in half.

When the deed is done, he looks back up at her and shouts, "Okay, but what if I got you a pink diamond instead of a red one?"

"Chat!"

From the corner of her eye she sees Deep Sleep making a grab for Chat, so she hurriedly swings her yo-yo over to knock his hand away.

"Dammit," he curses.

"Try something else," she yells.

They both pause and look at her, then at each other, then back at her, not really sure who she had meant that for. She huffs. Shrugging, Sleeping Beauty lunges for her partner's hand again, gripping his wrist tightly. Chat easily slips out of it and leaps backwards, putting a good distance between them.

Honestly, shouldn't've Sleep In stopped trying already?

Before Sleep Off can try anything else, she throws her yo-yo at the Akuma and purifies it, letting the healing magic fix the city.

She's already jumping down from her perch on the rooftop to meet her partner with a fist bump before the magic is even finished. Her feet land softly on the road and she raises her arm to meet his. He smiles and hits her fist. "Mission accomplished," they chant together.

He grabs her wrist with a hopeful look in his eye. "What about about a ruby?"

She rolls her eyes, exasperated. "No!"

He laughs. "Sleep on it?"

"Chat- _ton!"_

* * *

 _pppppffffttt alsjdja;lskjdals i just wanted to write something silly and dumb lol but_ i didn't realize how similar this was to the tumblr post until after i wrote it! aaggghhhh orz;;

 _inspired by this post:_ _geek-fashionista at tumblr -_ _post/153344174229/you-know-what-else-id-love-to-randomly-see_

 _(it's not letting me do the dot trick darnit)_


	4. Finals (adrienette)

this is super quick and i did it for an anon on tumblr so i really hope they like it lmao

i only read over this a couple times so i'm so in advance if this is super ooc and jsut bad in general ajshdalkjhdakj

* * *

He's laying on her bed while she's flipping through magazines for inspiration. She can hear his voice from her computer, floating over the railing. It's low, a soft rumble. Comforting.

He hits a sour note.

 _Well, at least a little bit._

She spins around in her chair, flopping the magazine over her face.

"Ugh."

Why did she have to get a block _now_ of all times? Her final is due in three weeks and she hasn't even started _sketching_. Time is running out and she can feel the anxiety of it all creeping its way into her stomach, can feel its greedy little fingers reaching for her throat. _Oh God_ , she's going to throw up.

Yanking the magazine away, she quickly stands up and starts pacing. Her lip feels raw from all her worrying, but she just can't help it anymore. As long as she keeps her mouth occupied, nothing will come out. At least that's her theory anyway.

If only all those akuma attacks hadn't started popping up. Of course it's the end of the year, which only means people are getting more frustrated and stressed and annoyed because holiday shopping is stressful in itself and students have their finals to finish and she happens to _b_ e one of those students and why can't she just get some _stupid inspiration already_!

"Relax, Marinette."

Had she said all that out loud?

"I can't do this," she whines because hey, she's stressed and she's having a rough semester and she deserves this moment of weakness.

He's making his way down the stares as he rolls his eyes at her. "Come on," he says on the last step. "I know you're great, you know you're great. You'll get this done, you'll be just fine."

He already has his hands on her shoulders before she can even pretend to be annoyed that he came down to talk to her.

His smile is gentle and comforting, just like the rest of him and she really appreciates it. The warmth radiating from his hands makes her want to lean into all of him and just hug him for the rest of the day, but he opens his mouth before she can do anything about it.

"Do you want to talk to me about it? Help come up with a few ideas?"

They'd tried it before, just letting the conversation flow until something would eventually spark an idea, but so far it hadn't worked. Her shoulders sag and she's hugging him without a second thought.

"How about we play a word game?" He offers.

She nods into his shoulder.

"Alright, I'll say a word and you have to say something on the letter it ends with." He squeezes her waist lightly.

"Okay," she mumbled into his chest.

"Okay, um...Floral?" His voice goes up like it's a question and she can't help but chuckle at that.

"In spring?"

"Groundbreaking," they finish together.

She laughs again then starts thinking. "Letter."

"Robot."

"Tornado."

"Origami."

She swears she can hear the grin in his voice and she wants to simultaneously hit and kiss him. Instead, she scoffs. "We literally just fought them, like, two days ago." Then she smacks him lightly, but he's laughing at her.

"But you have to admit, that was a pretty unique akuma."

She considers this. "Yeah okay, I'll give you that," she says, smiling.

"You're turn." He nudges her gently and she tightens her grip around him.

She likes the way he feels so safe and warm, likes the way his arms wrap around her, gently but firmly too. His head is resting on hers and she feels the press of his cheek on her crown, but it doesn't feel heavy. She wishes she could stay like this forever and not have to worry about any oncoming due dates and deadlines. She sighs.

"Irritation?"

He pulls back from her looking a little worried, which only makes the sudden lack of warmth colder. "It wasn't that bad, was it?"

 _What?_

"No! No, not at all, sorry. I'm just-I'm still a little stressed."

His hands are tugging hers towards him and suddenly he's pulling her over to her chaise and sitting them both down on it.

"What was the assignment again? Like, the specifics." He's rubbing little circles over the backs of her hands. It's soothing.

"Literally nothing," she sighs. His shoulder looks inviting so she leans on it. "Which usually is a _good_ thing but I just can't come up with anything for whatever stupid reason."

"I believe in you," he says as he kisses her hair. "What about snow?"

"I already did something like that this semester. And besides, winter is gonna be a popular theme with this final. I _have_ to do something different."

"Beach theme?"

"Meh."

"Eiffel Tower?"

She looks at him. He smiles sheepishly.

"Sorry. What about Ladybug? Or an akuma theme?"

She pauses at that. _Hmm_. She'd never done anything like it before. After all, most of her time is spent avoiding associating her hero self to her citizen self. But, then again, it's just a final. It's not like anyone would find it strange. It's been done before, but that doesn't mean she couldn't put her own spin on it. She's even got personal insight on the whole superhero thing too. And she _had_ been thinking about winter designs now that the harsher half of winter is settling in. Besides, she honestly doubts anyone else will be going for a superhero theme anyway.

The smile spreading on her face is so wide it almost hurts her.

"Adrien, you're a genius!" She's wrapping her arms around his neck so quickly, she doesn't even see the expression on his face when she kisses him.

When she pulls away, she's still smiling. "I love you, have I ever told you that?"

He looks a little surprised and he seems to be slow from shaking himself out of it, but then his smile is growing so big she can nearly count all his teeth. He let's out a laugh, loud and bubbly. She loves the sound of it, wants to kiss him again for it, but she also wants to listen to it a little longer.

"I could stand to hear it a little more," he admits through a couple of laughs. And then, he's leaning into her, his breath fanning across her cheek, and she can feel the soft, warm press of his lips over hers.

She closes her eyes and melts into him entirely.

He pulls away from her slowly. She almost follows him.

"I really do mean it," she breathes. "I really do love you."

His smile is gentle and warm and bright and he's leaning over to kiss her again, but he lightly pecks her nose instead. "I love you too." And then he gets her cheek. Then her forehead.

She wants to continue this, to only let thoughts of him consume her. But she really does need to start this final and it only gives her another reason to hate it.

Reluctantly, she pulls away from him and pouts. "I have to start my stupid final now."

"You're right," he says. Before she can say anything else, he's already up and grabbing her sketchbook. "Here." He hands it to her and she takes it, still pouting.

But then he wraps his arms around her waist and it feels so nice, so she leans into his chest. "You'll help me if I get stuck, right?"

He rests his chin on her head. "Of course."

She smiles and starts sketching.


	5. Insecurities (adrienette)

alskdjal;sfhalskdj this is embarrassingly sappy

* * *

He's awkward and he can't stop wiping his palms on his pants, but he knows too much time has passed (and one of them _has_ to break sooner rather than later).

After all, it's been two weeks now.

She's shifting uncomfortably on her feet in front of him and he can't stand what's happened between them, can't stand how him being there makes her so uncomfortable.

Gosh, he feels like such a jerk for showing up at her home uninvited.

"Uh," he says intelligibly.

 _Come on, man–Speak words!_

He shoves his hands in his pockets to look casual or to at least try to find something to do with his hands other than awkwardly rubbing his thighs with them. They're balled into fists, bunching out the material of the pockets. It doesn't really do anything other than make him look stiffer and likes he's hunching over at an unnatural angle. He quickly removes them and goes back to rubbing them on his jeans.

"Um, so."

She refuses to look at him, eyes glued to his shoes. Her eyebrows are furrowed and all he wants to do is reach out and smooth out the creases. But he figures that would do nothing more than freak her out, so he quickly clasps his hands behind his back to stop himself from doing anything stupid or creepy.

"Right. Okay. Maybe we should introduce ourselves?"

Her eyes flash upwards for a second in confusion.

 _That's something!_

"Hi! I'm Adrien Agreste. I go to school with you and sometimes I model for my father's company. I'm also Chat Noir, local superhero."

He's stretching out his hand between them before he can even think to stop himself.

She looks at it. Then at him.

Something happens inside her head and she's suddenly shaking out her shoulders and holding her head up high. Her eyes meet his, _finally_ , and she reaches for his hand.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I like to design clothes and sew them myself. I'm also Ladybug, local superhero," she says, echoing his words. Her lips quirk up slightly and he see's the humor in her eyes.

Her hand is shaking a little bit but that's fine because his palm is still sweaty. This is the longest conversation they've had since the reveal so it makes since that they're both nervous. And he's missed this. Interacting with her. _Talking_ to her.

The stupid smile is stretching across his face without his consent, but he thinks that it's okay because she's doing the same thing. He genuinely cannot think of a time where he has ever felt more relieved.

"So, Marinette. Ladybug," he corrects himself. "Ladynette–Maribug? Buginette?" It's weird for him to be the one rambling, tongue flopping around uselessly in his mouth. But he's nervous and confused and he's not quite sure what to call her anymore because she's both of these people–the same person–and he doesn't want to mess this up after finally getting a smile out of her after going a solid _two weeks_ without really being on speaking terms and he's missed her so much and now he really hopes he hasn't blown it by calling her the wrong name several times and _oh nO!_ She's laughing at him.

 _…She's laughing!_

He looks up at her face, surprised to see her smiling so widely and so familiarly. He's seen her like this before. As Ladybug.

The blush spreading across his cheeks is like fire because _wow_. She's beautiful and he's falling for her all over again.

"You silly cat," she says shaking her head

 _Silly cat._

His heartbeat skips, stops, then picks up speed so fast he feels like he's just finished hopping across rooftops all along Paris. The room is suddenly a little to warm. He tries to cool himself discretely, tugging at the bottom of his shirt to move the air around.

But he smiles through it and he fires back. "And you're beautiful, my lady."

He tried to go for suave, but it came out wobbly, too fast, a little too cheesy. He hopes she didn't notice. Hopes it had charmed her at the most or at the very least, that she chooses to ignore it.

She raises her eyebrow at him, and he gulps. Okay, so she hadn't really done any of the above options, but he can see the pink standing out on her ears, the light blush creeping up on her face. He wants to believe it's because of him, but he won't delude himself. She's his friend after all and she's still not quite entirely comfortable around him.

"Really," he urges.

"Adrien…"

"And smart, too," he adds. "And fierce and hardworking and brave and sweet and goofy and a great friend. You're a wonderful person, Marinette."

She's watching him now with wide eyes, mouth slightly open. Her hand is tugging on one of her pigtails.

"And I'm so glad that the girl behind the mask was you," he finishes. "B-but, hey don't–"

She simultaneously looks like she wants to cry and like she wants to hit him. He reaches out to comfort her or to give her something to hit (he's not really sure which), to try and do _something_ , but he's not entirely sure what to do with his hands, where to put them.

She huffs and says, "You're such a sap," before she leans forward and wraps her arms around him. His arms circle around her automatically, like they only know where to go when she's there.

He can feel her sigh on his neck before she speaks. "I'm sorry."

His brows furrow. "For what?"

She squeezes her arms around him tighter. "For avoiding you. This." Her shoulders lift up into a shrug. "I just-I. I wasn't really…"

"…Marinette?"

"I was scared."

He pulls back to look at her, shocked. " _Why?_ "

He has his hands on her shoulders, so he feels her shrug again. It's jerky and quick like she's frustrated at something. "I didn't…" she trails off and looks down, bites her lip. "I didn't think you'd like Ladybug anymore if you knew she was me," she finally rushes out.

"What–Marinette, that's–"

"And I _know_! I know that's stupid, I do. But everything happened so suddenly and I wasn't prepared. Especially when it was you and you–you're gorgeous! And you're kind, selfless, helpful, amazing, self-sacrificing, silly, and just such a _good_ person. I don't know. I guess–I guess I didn't feel like I was good enough to…to stand by your side."

He's baffled, flattered, but also, to be a honest, he's a little angry too. To think she, _Marinette_ , of all people, would ever even think that she wasn't good enough.

"Marinette, you're amazing. And no one will ever be too good for you, understand?"

She's peaking up at him, eye's shy and a little hesitant, but she nods. If he pushes her, she may draw back again, so for now it's enough. A quiet huff escapes his lips and he draws her back into a hug, squeezing her shoulders tightly.

His hands are still a little damp he notices, but his nerves have nearly died down now. And her shaking has stopped too, her body tucked snuggly against him. The weight of her arms on his back reassure him that this moment is real, that they've made up. At least for a while.

Her fingers cling to the material of his shirt, grip tightening when he tries to release her. He can take a hint.

He doesn't let go.


	6. Enemies au (marichat)

"You know," he purrs through razor-sharp teeth. "Most people tend to be more appreciative after I save them."

He's looking at her with sharp eyes, piercing green watching her every move. It's like he's trying to make her laugh. She would, though not for his reasons. But his body being so close to hers is making her skin crawl and, quite frankly, she'd rather smack him.

"Don't tell me you're a Ladybug fan." The corners of his lips try to curve into a smile, but it's too sharp, too cocky.

Honestly, she's not impressed. If it had been her suited up, she'd have done it more efficiently, used her yo-yo to get rid of the obstacles, smiled _sincerely_ at the citizen and asked them if they were okay. Whether they were a Ladybug fan or not.

Her blood boils at the feel of his hand _petting_ her head. _Who the hell does he think he is?!_

Well, she isn't going to let this condescending asshole get away with it.

"I could've easily taken care of myself, thank you very much," she says with a little more bite than she had meant to. Quickly, she yanks away from his hand, smoothing her hair out all the while. She's glaring before she can stop herself and she knows she's coming off too strong with her dislike, but she can't help it. This cat drives her crazy!

His hand is still hovering in the air before he realizes what happened. It flops to his side and he takes a step back.

"Meow-ch."

She rolls her eyes.

He straightens as he says, "I'm sure you can take care of yourself just fine, but I _don't_ think this was something you can just walk away from."

Scoffing, she crosses her arms and cocks a hip. "Excuse you, but I could have _easily_ dodged that falling building."

She's sure she's offended him in the way his eyebrows are stretching the mask. "Listen, I do this on a daily basis–"

"And you have experience with saving lives, blah, blah, blah." Turning on her heel, she starts walking away from the whole thing. If there was still an akuma victim raging about, she had to transform soon. There was no point in bickering with him out of costume.

"Thank you very much, now have a nice day," she calls over her shoulder. Better to play nice and just get rid of him she decides.

He catches up with her all too soon, keeping pace with her.

Why can't he just leave her alone?

"In case you haven't noticed, _Princess_ ," he says the nickname with so much exasperation she actually smirks. "Most people can't survive being crushed by several tons of concrete."

"And now I'm acknowledging that and thanking you for saving my life or whatever. So, goodbye." Turning to him, she gives him a quick sarcastic wave, wiggling her fingers for extra sass.

The sound he makes almost gets her to crack a smile, but she manages to stay stone-faced.

"Okay, I get. You're a Ladybug fan, and that's fine. It's your opinion. You don't like me. That's fine too. But what isn't fine is you thinking you're indestructible!"

His outburst makes her pause.

What game was he playing? Since when had he ever cared whether or not someone got hurt? She knows he has fans, knows that people like him, but she had always assumed it was for his looks. He was a blond with muscles in a tight, leather suit. It was only obvious he'd have fangirls.

But when she's Ladybug, he kicks her without a second thought, uses his cataclysm against her without hesitation. It was _weird_ to hear him being so…concerned. He had to be acting. He _had_ to be.

"You might've gotten used to this whole thing, but that doesn't mean–"

"I'm not stupid," she scoffs.

He stops, face scrunching up, annoyed. "And I'm not _saying_ that–"

Oh sure he wasn't. "Then what _are_ you trying to say?"

"That you have to be careful! It's dangerous and you don't have a suit that'll protect you. Leave the whole saving lives thing to superheroes. And I know Ladybug would tell you the same thing."

She presses her lips together.

 _This is…weird._

Uncomfortable, she'd even say.

He sighs. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. And I'm sorry if I jerked you around at all earlier, but you–you have to be careful okay?"

She can't help but watch him, look at the way his body seems to droop with defeat. His ears are pressed flat against his head, his tail curling in. How can he seem so genuine?

She turns to him fully, arms at her side. Hesitantly, she reaches out to him, but quickly rethinks it and brings her hand back down. "Okay, I get it. I'll try and be less rash. I'll be careful."

He seems satisfied with her answer. "Alr–"

A street light crashes into the road and Chat Noir is in the air before she can even blink.

How had she manage to completely forget about the akuma?!

Quickly, she ducks for an alleyway, hoping she can make it in time to catch up with the chase.

* * *

this is kinda old (like from december or january or something) and i only touched it up a little, but whatever askjdhalksjh


	7. Daydream (ladrien)

He wasn't quite sure how it happened. If he had to guess, he would say that she had simply shown up one day, squatting awkwardly on the window of his bedroom. But it had been so long he wasn't so sure that idea was accurate anymore. It was as if one day he blinked and suddenly she was with him almost always.

She was beautiful and radiant and so _wonderful._

The way all her walls fell when she looked at him with those open eyes forever sent his heart in a tizzy. It was like seeing a sunset for the first time with every gaze. She laughed so freely with him, let her eyes crinkle in a way he never saw as Chat Noir. And she was so _silly_! The girl he had worshiped for nearly two years now was right in front of him tripping over who own feet and fumbling with her words.

And she was breathtaking.

Despite how long her daily visits had been going on for, he could never quite shake the feeling of being in a daydream. The way the sunlight fell on her hair and framed her face in a glowing halo, the way time seemed to pass so quickly even though they hadn't learned enough about each other, and the way he always felt so blissfully happy with her around instead of feeling that annoying mixture of grief and sadness all the time didn't help any with that daydream-feeling.

But as long as he was able to keep basking in her glowing presence, he was fine with that.

* * *

this one is old, but i felt like i might as well post something


End file.
